She's My Daughter
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Let's just say Rebecca is Madder then Hell and switches babies
1. Chapter 1

She's my daughter

Don't Own any character except a few you'll have to find out

She couldn't believe it he couldn't believe why oh why did this have to happen to them. Why in the world did this have to happen. Alistair looked at Isabella Kirkucas-Hotchkiss he couldn't breathe the love of his life was having his baby he couldn't breathe he just couldn't breathe Katherine had left town two years ago and he well he was angerier then hell but his best friend came and calmed him down and she was the only person to see his sentive side but things got out of hand about a month ago and they ended up in bed together

Isabella: I can give the baby up for adoption Alex Alistair: No and don't call me that Isabella: why not?  
Alistair: its my flesh and blood Isabella sighs daddy is going to kill me and so is John he is going to take Brady and and leave me she cries Alistair: but didn't he cheat on you Isabella: but it still makes it wrong for me to cheat on him Alex Alistair chickles oh dear why can you just leave him for me Isabella slaps him Alistar: we are going to have a child together I'll be dam if Isabella: I won't take this child out of your life Alex but I'm not moving to Harmony Alistair; this child is a Crane Isabella: I know and Rebecca is going to kill me if she knew Alistiar: she won't Isabella: oh but she will 


	2. What To do

She's My daughter Everything is going to be sort of different and you'll see why in this chapter confuse don't worry I'll explain Later

Eve: looked at her son and then she looked at her 3 best friends Eve: what are you going to do Isabella: tell John the truth Annie: are you crazy Kate: yeah sis are you crazy John is surely going to leave you Isabella: what choice do I have Kate: he cheated you on first Isabella: still it just didn't make it right Annie: okay so what happen that night Isabella: I was calming him down about his wife leaving him I told him he had two children to take care of and he had to focus on taking care of them Annie: he's Alistair Crane a ruthless Isabella: he maybe that but I know the real Alex he's just hurt for what Katherine did to him Eve: yeah but do you know what he did to his wife Izzy Isabella: yes and he's very sorry for what he did to her Annie to late for that Eve: I agree Isabella: look I've kept your secret Evvie she sighs and your's Annabelle Annie" we know AT the Hotchkiss Empire Jonathon Hotchkiss culnd't believe it his sister his half sister was pregnant with a Crane a future Crane he smiled maybe he wouldn't have to subject his Gwennie to a lonely marriage fater all Rebecca on the other hand was ready to kill mainly her sister-in-law but Jonathon would make sure she was poor if she did anything to Isabella but she smiled she had nine months to get ridd of this child and she knew the perfect way she knew the Crane's housekeeper was pregnant with her latest child and she knew Isabella was half Mexican the Hotchkiss's were half Mexican also she smiled oh this would be good Pillar would simply have twins and she would make sure the doctor knew that who was Pillar's doctor anways 


	3. Sheridan's Pity Alistair's discovery

17 Years Later

Alistiar is bitter as he drinks his brandy. He knew he just knew deep down in his gut that his daughter was alive his precious princess was alive and he looked up at Ethan his former grandson and didn't know what to do he felt bad for the boy but he couldn't for thelife of him show his soft side

Sheridan knew deep down that her father was angry at the world for what the world had taken from him his precious princess the love of his life. In a way she knew what he was going through and through he was a monster to her she knew his hurt she had been hurt. She just only wished that one day that one day he would show his love for her and Julian that he showed Isabella and their daughter. She cried thinking that why didn't her father love her and why did she have to be away from her love the love of her life. She sighs in content it was time to show her father that not everything was lost she was going to find that daughter for him and then make whoever pay for taking her father away from her. For one great year he was the best father a girl could ever have. he doted on her and her sister she cried becuase whoever took Alexandria Elizabeth away from him and he was never the same again. Two years later Isabella had died of cancer. She sighs she looked at Julian and told him to go talk to Luis while she talked their father Julian was surprise and she gave him a pleading look and he nodded his head

Alistair went into his study and he pulled out a picture of his perfect family his complete family his private family the joyous time in his life. He turned on the monitor and saw what he never thought possible. Alistair felt he couldn't breath. He fainted Sheridan came in and screamed Luis and Sam came in and Sheridan called for an ambulance Julain: what in gods earth is going on Sheridan: its father he he is dead Sam: he's not dead he just fainted Luis: wow I wonder what could of made him faint Alistair was rushed to the hospital

In his dream he and Isabella were getting along fine he took the girls out to the carnival. Isabella had taken Brady with her. SHe just informed Alistair that her sister had just had a baby with Sam Bennett but she wasn't going to tell him because it would ruin his marriage Alistair had agreed never to tell. They had decided to go to the carnival to show of their princess and to have to some fun. Isabella had coaxed him into going her and John were getting a divorce and she came to Harmony to spend time with her best friend and their daughter. They took both Sheridan and Brady. Ivy didn't want Ethan going and Alistiar just shrugged you could here Ethan complaining until Gwen came over. That day was the happiest and funniest day of their lives just one month later their lives would be shatter.

REBECCA'S POINT OF VIEW Rebecca's plan had failed the doctor had refused to do as she said she huffed and he told her their were to many gaurds to do such a thing becuase Alistiar was there and paying him good money. Rebecca went home defeated the battle Alistair had won but not the war she thought. She went and hired someone to kidnapp Alexandria in the middle of the night and kill the Lopez-Fiztgerald's girl and simply replace her with Alexandria no one would ever know because these two looked exactly the same. They could of been passed as twins but Alistair ruined that. She looked at the moniter Alexandria would have to be dealt with and fast.

As Theresa and Whitney were looking through bridal magizines Chad came in and smiled . Theresa: Hey Chad what's up Chad: my mom thinks this guy would be perfect for you Resa Theresa: yeah who Chad: Me Theresa laughs yeah right Chad: yeah yeah I am Whitney: well who then Theresa: yeah who?  
The guy put his hand over her eyes Guy whispers in her ear guess who Theresa: is it Prince Ethan The Guy frowns Theresa: kidding she laughs and then went wide eyed and turned around Theresa: Jared you you Whitney: its fate Theresa; turns and glares at Whit Whtieny: what Theresa then looks up at Jared Jared: so will you go out with me Theresa smiles if you ask me to the prom Jared smiles will you go out to the prom with me Theresa smiles why certainly pick me up at eight Jared: of course J.T; hey guys what's going on Whitney: well Theresa and Jared are finally hooking up J.T: finally Whitney smiles yep Paloma: hey guys what's going on Theresa smiles Paloma... 


	4. The Crane Mansion

At The Crane Mansion Two Weeks Later

Fancy came home because of her grandfather and she bumped into an old friend Fancy: why hello Theresa Theresa: hey Fance what's up Fancy: my grandfather is in the hospital Theresa: sorry Fancy: yeah me to so what are you up to Theresa: getting ready for my date Fancy: ah a date with who Theresa smiles with Jared Casey Fancy: oh my god the Jared Casey Theresa: the one and only Fancy: the one that Izzy was talking about Theresa: yep Fancy: way to go Theresa: I know Fancy: you do know my brother has had a crush on you and is in love with you he'll kill Jared of he knew you were going out with him Theresa: so what's that's suppose to mean Fancy: nothing but do you like him Theresa: I was in love with him once but that was when I was twelve Fancy smiles because he was rich Theresa: no because he looked like a prince a sad and lonely prince Fancy: blame mother for that hey I got something for you will you come to the mansion before you go to the prom Theresa: sure the prom is out on the grande ship Harmony high has always done that Fancy: dam I wish I was there Theresa smirks you could of been Fancy" grandpapai wouldn't of let me Theresa shrugs you have him wrapped around your finger Fance Fancy: that I do but taht one thing he didn't budge you do know that Alexandria would of gone with me Theresa: yeah I know your Aunt is what one year younger then you Fancy: yep Theresa: well she would of been Fancy: to bad she has sad eyes Theresa: yeah to bad I'm sorry Fancy: Pillar she would always tell me we use to play together Theresa: yeah mama use to tell me that Fancy nodded well I'm glad I have you as a friend I'll see you later Theresa: yep They go to their seperate ways

8 O'clock sharp Jared pushed the doorbelle and Miguel answered Miguel: hey are we all going together Jared: you bet is your sister ready Miguel: yeah come on in Miguel yells Theresa Theresa comes down and she smiles she thinks wow he looks hot she licks her lips and he licks his lips Jared's breath is taken away by her beauty in her low cut dress that fit her body perfectly she didn't leave to much to imagine either Luis: well let me warn you Jared you hurt her you die Theresa: Luis Luis: what just doing what a good brother would always do Theresa and Miguel rolled their eyes Theresa: are you going with Sheridan to chaporone Luis: yep Miguel; Sheridan and Luis sitting in a tree Theresa: k.I.S.S first comes LOVE Miguel; then comes a Luis: hey shut up Theresa and Miguel both laugh Paloma: well hey their right Pillar: you three be careful and I love you T/L/M : we love you to Pillar: you to Jared Jared: I will Mrs. LF

Theresa: first we have to stop at the Crane Mansion Luis: why you know I hate that place and ever since Alistair has been well in bed he's been nothinng but nice to mama I don't like it Theresa rolled her eyes I'm only going to get something from Fancy Luis: fine Jared: we'll go with her Theresa: No Jared it will be quick Luis: well then you and Jared go in Theresa: hey aren't you going to pick up Sheridan Luis: oh yeah Miguel: you weren't going to pick up your date Luis: I just forgot Theresa: sure you did They go to the Crane Mansion They all get out of the limo

Isabella: hey guys what are you doing here Theresa: Fancy wanted to give me something Isabella: oh she smiles Theresa: here for J.T Isabella: yep Theresa: your plan is going to backfire Isabella: why Luis: yeah why Miguel: because we all know Tom is going to flip Isabella: that's the point she smiles Jared: oh great

Fox was home from boarding school with his twin sister Fancy their grandfather had been nice to them for two whole weeks he wasn't buying it though J.T hey half bro does this bow tie look crooket Fox: No why J.T : I got a hot date tonight Fox: oh yeah Isabella Kirkucas-Bennett I believe J.T: yep Fox: why her J.T: why not her Fox: she's to bossy J.T: yeah I know Fox: and what about that girl Selina J.T: her and I are still going out but this is pay back Fox: why J.T : for cheating on me with Tom Barlet izzy's ex Fox: oh well let's go downstiars J.T: yep hey she sings great and if I weren't already in love I would snatch her up in herat beat bossy or not bossy Fox mumbles someething under his breath The Doorbell rings and the maid gets it

Isabella, Theresa, Luis, Jared, and Miguel were all there Maid: I'll go get Miss. Fancy Theresa: thank you Isabella: and J.t please Maid: of course madam Isabella nodded her head

They each waited in the living room Fox came in first with his twin Fancy Fancy; Theresa you look fabulos Theresa: I know she smiles Ethan came in with Gwen and Theresa had taken his breathe away Gwen saw this and became immediatly jealous Theresa: so can i have my present so I can leave Fancy nodded her head Sheridan: hey Luis Luis wasn't paying attention to Sheridan he was looking right at Fancy Sheridan: she's only eighteen she sighs Luis: oh sorry you look beautifal and this is for you Sheridan: thank you Fox looks at Isabella in her maroon long dress and he licks his lips thinks what he could do with her. IT was a dress that did no shame to her she was beautiful in her off the shoulder dress that was also shows off a little of her assisets. He licks his lips again and he could feel himself going hard J.T : get a room man Fox didn't hear him and J.T nodge he looked over at J.T and he pointed to his manhood and Fox looked down embarressed and Isabella just rolled her eyes as J.T put the flower on her wrist Fox was immedaitly jealous Fox: no what is this feeling it can't be no way he envyed his brother why did his older brother get to go to Prom when he isn't even in school just to get a high school senior back how junivile

Isabella: your brother looked like he was lusting J.T: yep he won't admit but I think he might have a crush on you Isabella laughed yeah right J.T: no its true Isabella: sure he does the Nicolas Fox Crane that swore off love J.T : in fact I bet he might be even in love with you Isabella: hmm yeah sure right J.T: you want to bet Isabella: how much J.T: ten Isabella: your on but you know I always win J.T: not this time my Izzy Isabella: now how should we go about through to reveal his true feelings I bet he's just lusting after me and you bet he's going to be in love with me fat chance but I'll take your bet Theresa: hey what are you talking about J.T: just a bet and I bet Ethan is in love with Theresa Theresa rolled her eyes the guy doesn't even know me Jared: I second J.T Theresa: oh well then you want to make it interesting J.T: okay if we win you two have to wear those maid custumes at the Blue Note and dance on the tables for us Isabella: ohh and if we win you guys have to dance in tutus nothing but tutus Jared: oh I'm in Theresa: me to J.T: let the games begin Theresa: but when Jared: we'll get them at the Blue Note Next Friday Isabella: but that's game night no way Saturday Theresa: Movie Night Isabella: ah we can always move that to Sunday Theresa: school the next day Fancy: hey guys these are for you Theresa Theresa: their beautiful Fancy: for beautiful woman Theresa put the earings on Luis are we ready Theresa: yeah Luis we are Isabella: okay fine Saturday night at eight we can move the movie to mm lets say Five Theresa: fine with me Jared: me to he wraps his arms around Theresa and Ethan is immedaitly jealous at this

Rebecca smiles she may have the one person who would be able to get ALexandria Elizabeth out of the way she just has to get Ethan in bed with her

Alistair smiles at the sight

Alistair comes down the stairs okay everyone could I get a picture of all of you The group sounded surprise Alistair Luis with Sheridan Theresa with Jared Isabella with J.T They all got together and Alistiar took another Alistair: Now Theresa with Jared and Isabella with Fox he smirks Fox rolls his eyes but deep down he was excited and his heart was raising he couldn't figure out why Alistair knew why Fox's heart was raising They each took a picture and Isabella could sware Fox's shaft was hard she could feel it and his breath was hot it sent shivers down her spine Isabella smirks this was going to be easier to win the bet it just proves her point he maybe hot for her but he ain't in love with her she took J.T's arm Isabella: well my father is going to kill us if we're all late right Luis Luis that's for sure The group left and Alistiar smirks at Fox you'll have her one day Fox rolls his eyes and went outside to look at the group Fox: yeah grandfather you maybe right but not for the reasons you think I'll have Ms.. Halliwell in my bed not my heart that's for sure but he felt a twinge of jealousy in his gut for his older brother Fox: lucky bastard he goes inside the mansion Fancy: I'm bored Alistair: well granddaughter of mine would you mine accompanying an old bastard to a movie Fancy chuckles you a movie Alistair: why sure why not Fancy: okay um Fox Fox: yeah Fancy: if Derick calls tell him Fox: yeah yeah Fancy: thanks her and her grandfather go and watch a movie she couldn't believe he wanted to watch a movie Fancy: what movie Alistiar; how about a comedy Fancy: um no that maybe be to much for you Alistair: nonsense how about Road Trip Fancy's mouth dropped ... 


	5. Getting rid of the Trash

Alistair watched Rebecca silently. He knew she was up to something. He watched her every move, He called Jonathon

Jonathon: hello

Alistair: Johnny how are you

Jonathon: Alistair its two in the morning

Alistair: I know but I need a favor two in fact

Jonathon: its going to cost you

Alistiar: I don't care

Jonathon: oo this has to be good

Alistair: Get your wife back

Jonathon: what

Alistair: I don't want her anywhere near Harmony send her to Europe

Jonathon: why

A: I don't want her hurting my daughter

J: Sheridan but you never liked her

A: No I do its just

J: yeah I know Alex

A: her name is Alexandria

J: I know I'm sorry sighs okay have her in PC tonight

A: thank you

J: no problem but May I ask why

A: she's alive John

J: how do you know?

A: I saw the Hotchkiss -birthmark

J: you better tell her then

A: I will after you get your family back

J: she is my family to Alex

A: stop calling me that

J: how about this you get here instead

A: no

J: why not she'll be better protected her and I know you Alistair you would rather keep an eye on the enemy then the prize

A: no

J: I'm outranking you Alistair I don't want her hurt she doesn't know anything so better this way then your way

Alistair: you're right but don't tell her anything until your daughter and I get there

Jonathon: fine but how are you going to get her out here

A: for me to worry about and you to wait

Jonathon: fine. They hang up

Alistiar goes to see Julian

ALisitar: divorce Rebecca

Julian: what

Alistiar: I said give Rebecca back to Jonathon

Julian: with pleasure father but why the change

Alistiar; Alexanderia is back she isn't dead

Julian: I don't understand

Alistiar: you don't have to son just get rid of Rebecca

Julian: but father

Alisitar: I don't care if she is blacking you with Dr. Russell its that women's dam fault Julian Eve will pay

Juian: but father

Alistiar; If I have to get rid of Rebecca Julian I'll take Eve down with her

Julian: yes father

Alistiar: good you'll be going down with them to Julian he walks away he then goes back to his office and celebrate soon his daughter will be in his arms once again he had to call Brady to tell him the good news

Alistair dials Brady's number

Brady: hello

Alistiar: Brady

Brady: yes what do you want

Alistiar: your sister Alexandria is alive

Brady: what but how

Alistiar: I believe she was switched with Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald's daughter

Brady: I'll be in Harmony in the morning

Alistiar: No she'll meet you in Port Charles with Isabella

Brady: all right thank you I guess

Alistiar: your welcome


	6. Convincing Fox winning a trip

SHE's MY Daughter

Theresa screams

Luis and Miguel run into the room

Luis: what's wrong?

Miguel: why did you scream?

Theresa: I won a trip

Miguel: to where

Luis: and How

Theresa; to Hawaii oh my god I'm going to Hawaii first class oh my god

Luis: are you going alone

Theresa: I get to chose two friends

Luis: well who are you going with

Theresa: Whitney and Izzy

Luis: what about your two brothers

Theresa: excuse me

Miguel: mama is never going to let you

Theresa: oh right she sighs

Miguel: maybe we can convince her

Theresa: how

Miguel: I don't know that's where you come up with the idea

Theresa: well I'm 1 7 almost 18

Luis: just a child

Theresa: ugh

Meanwhile Alistair is walking back and fourth what happen to Pillar's real little girl he had to find out

Guy: We got her sir

Alistair; thank you he goes into his office

Pillar: I knew your kindness was to good to be true

Alistair; Pillar please

Pillar: no please why did your guard take me when I was going to go home

Alistair: you have my daughter

Pillar: that's ridicules

Alistair: oh is it ah well then if something happens to Theresa I'll make sure you go down with Rebecca

Pillar gasps no dios

Alistair; yes

Pillar; but how I don't understand

Alistair: your daughter was taken your real daughter

Pillar : no she cries she shakes her head

Alistair hugged her and let her hit him

Pillar: No she screams

Fox came running in what's going on?

Alisitair: could you go get Luis please

Fox: yeah but what's going on?

Pillar: she can't be dead

Alistiar; on second thought go get Dr. Russell

Fox nodded his head as Alistair helps Pillar into the chair and Pillar looks up at Alistair this can't be happening what happen to my daughter

Alistair; I don't know but we'll find out

Pillar: Stanton

Alistair: what

Pillar got up out of the chair and Alistair got up to keep her back

Pillar; that bastard I'm going to kill him for taking my little girl

Alistair: why would my brother do that he was after Kate Isabella's sister

Pillar: he's been in love with her since he meant her oh dios mihijo whati f he comes after Alex

A: Alexandria

Pillar: Si yes what are we going to do?

Alistair: protect her but I don't think it was him

Pillar: what?

Alistair: I think it was her sister in law

Pillar: what why

Alistiar; John didn't want Gwen to be unhappy

Pillar; but she's happy

Alisitar: yes but is she really in love with Ethan and is Ethan in love with her

Pillar: well yes she is I don't know about him but

Alistair: he's in love with his own aunt

Pillar : ew that's gross

Rebecca heard all of this what have I done no Ethan wouldn't of inherit the Crane Empire she would have she looks at her daughter this is what I have to do

Guard: Ms. Rosenberg

Rebecca; its Mrs. Crane

Guard: a limo Mr. Crane wants to see you in his room Now

Rebecca smiles which on

Guard: Alsitar

Pillar: so what do we do to protect her

Alisitar: her uncle is going to take her and tell her

Pillar: shouldn't she hear it from you

Alistair; no it would be better if he do it I'll tell Julian and Sheridan

Pillar sighs Isabella is going to hate her after she finds out she's related to a Crane

Alistair: at first maybe but Alexandria wasn't raised as a Crane remember

Pillar: but her grandmother has taught her

Alistair: she has the same grandmother remember

Pillar: but she's

Alistair: she'll understand

Pillar: I have to go home

Alisitar; she knows she's leaving I set her up first class thinking she won a radio contest

Pillar nodded her head and leaves the Crane Mansion

Alistair: Foxworthy

Fox: grandfather where's Pillar I called Dr. Russell

A: I need you to do a little babysitting

F: what

A: I need you to watch these three girls

Fox: Whitney Russell, Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald and Izzy why

A: you never know what could happen on this trip Foxworth

Fox drops his mouth you're setting me up what's going on?

A: nothing

F: no I know you have an agenda grandfather what's up?

A: can't an old man change

F: no grandfather an old man like you can't change, what's going on?

Alistair sighs if I pay off your debts would you go

F: no

A: yes please Fox I don't beg and I won't and you may lose your chance with Miss. Bennett-Halliwell

Fox grumbles fine okay I'll go but you have to pay off that debt

A: done you leave tonight they'll be there tomorrow

F: all right.


	7. Fox has a crush

Fox saw them coming

Isabella: oh great him

Theresa: we missed tonight

Whitney: what was tonight?

Theresa: where the boys got to wear nothing but tutus

Isabella: ah man and I was looking forward to it too

Theresa: hey we're in Hawaii we can always get them next weekend

Whitney: that's true

Theresa: so lets go and have some fun

Whitney: I'm ready

Isabella: me to

Fox: hey Jared are we ready or what

Jared: oh yeah can't wait to see Tess again

Fox smiles

Jared: so about izzy

Fox: non issue

Jared: right

Fox: so are we ready to have fun

Jared: oh yeah so what about Whit

Fox: ah don't worry about her

Jared: why who do you have for her

Fox: Jason Carter an old buddy of mine

Jared: so are you going to get with Izzy

Fox: Isabella no why

Jared: so why then you bring me and Jason in

Fox: I don't know they might get lonely

Jared: yeah right you do know there are clubs and he smiles we won Jt and I won

Fox: what did you win

Jared: the girls ha ve to dance for us o at the Blue Note

Fox: what why I bet that would be so much fun

Jared smirks and fox smiles

Jared: you do like her more then getting her in bed

Fox: yeah right

Jared: bet you a hundred dollars

Fox: no

Jared: so you are in love with her

Fox: I plea the fifth

Jared shakes his head and starts walking towards the girls

Fox: so you think she could find another

Jared: I know she could find another

Fox: well not if I have anything to say about it

Jared: you got it bad man

Fox: you're wrong

Jared; whatever you say

Fox: so what about Theresa

Jared; I make no denials that I like her more then a friend

Fox rolled his eyes she might be my aunt

Jared: what

Fox: she might be my aunt

Jared; no way

Fox: grandfather told me

Jared: and you believe him he's the most vindictive man in Harmony hated to

Fox: yeah but something told me he was telling me the truth that he's found her and Theresa is the one in Hawaii with Isabella and Whitney so she must be it

Jared: or it could be Isabella

Fox: nah her mother is Katherine-Sydney

Jared: so her father could be Alistair Crane

Fox: no he was in love with Isabella Kiriacuas Izzy's aunt they had a child together

Jared: but everyone could be hiding that fact about Isabella

Fox: then how come I have feelings for her

Jared: I don't know maybe because she wasn't raised as a Crane you are attracted to her

Fox: no I don't get that feeling

Jared sighs well one thing is for sure Theresa will be crushed

Fox: why

Jared: that's easy she'll lose her best friend everyone knows Isabella hates the Cranes

Fox: well if I get her to fall in love with me

Jared: ha ha so your in love with her

Fox: No I said if I get her to fall in love with me she won't hate the Cranes

Jared; fat chance

Fox: want to bet

Jared; I thought you didn't want to bet

Fox: I won't bet you that I'm in love with her I bet she won't hate us Cranes after she and I are friends

Jared: ah uh yeah right

Jason comes up to them hey guys so why am I here

Fox: to entertain Whitney

Jason: so your in love with Isabella

Jared: I Told him that but he isn't listening

Jason: well lets make him say it

Fox: and how can you do that

Jason: hot girls he smirks

Jared: oh if you can't flirt or have them your in love

Fox: yeah right I can do that and more

Jason put his eyebrows up do you want to make a bet on that

Fox: oh yeah if I can bed and flirt with two girls you two owe me two hundred dollars each

Jared: I take that bet

Jason: me to and if you lose we get four hundred each

Fox: your on

Jason: nice doing business with you

Jared: this is going to be like taking candy from a baby

Jason: it will make us four hundred dollars richer

Jared: and confirm our worse fear

Jason: one of us is leaving the pack

Fox: what, you Jared Casey already have flown the coop with Theresa or shall I saw Alexandria Elizabeth

Jared rolled his eyes

Jason: let the games begin he saw Whitney and whistled

Jared: hey man

Jason: what

Jared: she's a friend

Jason: a friend that will fall in love with me

Jared: don't you dare think of hurting her I'll hurt you

Jason: yeah yeah

Jared: I'm serious

Jason: all right can we play or what

Fox: play what

Jason: volleyball he saw the girls about to play

Jared: three on three I think we can manage that

Fox: and we'll win

Jared: have you seen these girls play

Fox: no

Jason: boy your in for a huge surprise my brother says They can beat anyone

Fox: not with us

Jared and Jason just shook their heads from side to side


	8. A Regretful Deal

Isabella smirked at Fox as she scored another point for her team. Then it was Fox's turn to smirk when his team scored.

Isabella dived into the ground to get the ball she hit towards Theresa who scored for their team.

After the game The girls all went up to their hotel room and got changed for dinner. They went out to dinner.

Fox watched Isabella as she got out of the limo with Theresa and Whitney. He licked his lips as she hugged a friend of hers. Then they all went to dinner.

"All right guys if we want Isabella to accept Theresa as a Crane then I must be friend Isabella" Fox says thinking he could do a lot more then being friends with her

He went inside

"hey Tess" Jared says coming up to her

"hi Jared" she smiles

"would you like to dance" Jared asks

"I would love to" Theresa says taking his hand and him leading her to the dance floor

"Hey Whit how about a drink" Jason says

"Ah okay maybe a water" Whitney says

"All right want to accompany me to the bar" Jason says

Whitney nods her head and Jason gave Fox a wink who rolled his eyes

"I think our friends set us up" Isabella says sighing

"And that's a bad thing because" Fox says

"I'm not looking for a love interest" Isabella says

"And who says I was" Fox says

"I'm also not looking to sleep with you either" Isabella says smirking

"ouch but in other news I wasn't looking to sleep with you' Fox says lying through his teeth

"Right Nicolas and you were just drooling because" Isabella asks

"well who wouldn't drool all over you YOUR HOT" Fox says

"yes I know but Jared and Jason aren't drooling all over me and i'm fat to" Isabella says

"your not fat Iz your and besides the other two were into THeresa and Whitney" Fox says

She looks at her menu but could feel him breathing down on her.

They look at each other but then she turns to look at her menue and Fox just sat back

Fox see's a guy coming towards them as he sighs

Isabella kiss Fox aburtly

She whispers to him "Keep kissing me and put your arms around me" Fox does just that he as glad she was using him this way he saw the guy crack a can and turns around and leaves. Isabella then stops

"Thank You"

"That's what I'm here for Iz" Fox says smirking

"very funny"

"So why are you trying to make the guy jealous"

"he cheated on me I broke up with him for the upteenth time and now he wants me back"

"but how did he find you"

"I told him I was going to Hawaii and start taunting him I was going to find a future husband" Isabella says

"Well then I'm glad to play yo ur game" Fox says smriking again

"Forget it I'm not going to go out with you"

"Then you can forget using me" Fox says sititng back and Isabella sighs

"well isn't this a date"

"I didn't even ask you on a date yet and no this isn't a date a date would consist of just the two of us and a romantic dinner not a group date not at this place'

"Fine meet me at the beach eight sharp and bring something to drink"

"what why"

"We're going on a date tomorrow and don't be late" Isabella says getting up and leaving to her room smirking

Fox's mouth went down. He was shocked the Crane hater would go on a date with him just use him she may not hate them after all.

"hey where's Iz" Theresa asks coming with JAred

"I think she went back to her room she was tired" Fox says

"well I can't believe that I'm going to go check on her I'll see you tomorrow Jared' Theresa kisses him on the cheek and Jared sits down by Fox

"why are you surprised" Jared asks

"she told me to come to the beach at eight and bring something to drink"

"that's cool do you think she will hate the idea of Cranes related to her"

"I don't know" Fox says

Meanwhile

Isabella was banging her head on the wall when Theresa got there

"hey Izzie what's wrong?"

"what's wrong I'll tell you what's wrong I just asked a Crane out and he accepted"

"you asked a Crane out where is my cousin who hates Cranes"

"well I kissed him to get Tom away from me and well before that he asked me out I said no and then afterwards he said he wasn't going to allow me to use him"

"so why use him"

"I don't know"

"you like him"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do otherwise you wouldn't be using him there are tons of guys out there and I do know for a fact that Tom knows that Jason and JAred like Whitney and myself so that leaves Fox" Theresa says smirking

"Ugh I do not like him he's A Crane"

"doesn't mean you have to like his father or grandfather"

"he'll turn our to be his father who turned out to be his father"

"That's true but they never knew love"

"ugh you and love what is it with you"

Theresa shrugs her shoulders

Meanwhile

"Becky how are you"

"I'm good but why are you here"

"I came to bring my wife home"

"I'm not your wife"

"I beg to differ"

"we got a divorce besides I'm trying to get Gwennie and Ethan married"

"Ah yes that well I know you know that Ms. Lopez Fitzgerald is Alistair's daughter right"

"Yes why do you have to remind me"

"Well if she goes missing you my dear will to and by the way if you don't want Ethan to have her you might as well TELL him of her true idenity I'm sure he would love to hear that he's in love with his AUNT"

Rebecca thought that was a good idea

Ivy heard everything thank god Rebecca was leaving but if anyone find out that Ethan wasn't a Crane she would lose everything and she couldn't not unless she had Sam Bennett for herself

"Ivy you know I know your little secret" Alistair says

Ivy was shocked

"And I won't tell anyone IF you do what I say when I say it oh and your son isn't the heir anymore" Alistair says

"but"

"Ivy it isn't because he isn't a Crane it's because Fox will take over one day with the help of the lovley Isabella-Mia Bennett" Alistair reveals seeing the shock on her face amused him

"oh and if you tell anyone about Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald being a Crane or help Rebecca get rid of her I'll get rid of your son I can't wait til Gwen finds out that she won't be as powerful as she thought she was that would go to her cousin Isabella-Mia" Alistair says

"if I told Ethan he wasn't Crane"

"He still couldn't have my daughter Ivy after all she's in love with Jared Casey" Alistair says a merger with the Casey's would be benifticial to his family

"Ah Jonathon came here to collect our trash"

"Yes I did Alistair" HE smirks at Rebecca as she stares back in horror

"Oh about that merger" Alistiar starts to say

"Ah Don't worry about it Alistiar the merger was already completed with your daughter" He smiles and Rebecca faints

"Althrough Gwennie will be heartbroken I'm sure the Casey's would love to have the Cranes for in laws" Jonathon smirks as he signals two men to get his wife

"I would appreciate it if MY daughter stay's with Ethan and him knowing about my niece" Jonathon says

"and if he tells her"

"He won't he doesn't know where she is" Jonathon says leaving


	9. Ethan

Alistair was smoking when Ethan came into his office

"Grandfather you sent for me"

"Yes"

"Why"

"I want you to stay away from your aunt"

"Aunt Sheridan"

"No your other aunt your younger aunt"

"What" Ethan asks confused

"stay away from Alexandria"

"But she's dead"

"Oh no son she is alive"

"I don't know her" Ethan asks

"Yes you do we all do" Alistair says clicking the remote and Ethan's mouth went down

"You see you are in love with her"

Ethan looked at Alistair "This has to be a joke"

"No son no it isn't" Alistair says throwing him the results

"Does she know" Ethan asks

"No and your not going to tell her"

"Then why tell me"

"To keep you away from her"

"Why would I want her I have Gwen"

"I know your in love with her" Alistair says "Stay away" He says

Ethan nods his head

"Oh yes and one more thing Ethan"

"Yes"

"Your going to Japan and dealing with Crane from there:"

"But I'm needed here"

"No I'm here Japan is in shambles" Alistair says turning around towards the window.


	10. Give Us Two Years

Ethan went to Hawaii. He didn't go to Japan right away. He got a letter from his grandfather

_If you tell her Fox is heir apparent. If you tell her you hurt your brother and her. Do you love her. If you love her you won't tell. _

_Alistair J Crane. _

Ethan frowned. He saw what was happening. Resa or Alexandria was with Jared. He was so pissed he was angry. He wanted her to himself. His phone went off. It was text from Gwen wanting to know if they could have dinner tonight. He text her he was busy at work. He had to go to China this afternoon for a business deal. He closed his phone and watched his brother and Isabella play in the water splashing each other. He saw Whitney and Jason playing volleyball. He saw three set of couples and happy ones at that. Why couldn't he have that, He saw Jared pick up and twirl Theresa around Ethan's fist clinched. He was also red faced. He left to Japan.

Theresa laughed "Jared how about a dance"

"How about dinner afterwards"

Theresa smiles coyly. "Sure why not"

They danced and Isabella and Fox watched this.

"That could be us Iz"

"They've known each other a long time"

"Two years persay"

"Yeah since he moved to Harmony"

"So I'll give us a two years then we can date"

Isabella turns her face to him "No sleeping together"

"Now why can't we be bedmates Tom Cheated on you and you took him back"

"Difference is I know him and he always told the truth"

"I would tell you the truth"

"You Cranes are all schemers"

"So we're not all that different from any other rich person"

"True but your related to the devil" She says

"Hm you maybe right but he was once god's angel" Fox says

"a Corrupt one"

"Maybe" Fox says as he turns to the sunset

"If I did give you a chance in two years what would you do"

"I would take you on a date dine and wine you" Fox says

"Try to get me into bed"

"Why of course"

"Why do you like me"

"You're my match"

"But look at me I'm"

"Don't you dare say fat your not"

"But I'm"

"Your just bigboned"

"Like that is going to get you any brownie points"

"Well what about this you're a goddess" He says and she giggles

"Your fun to be with"

"How would you know you already know me for how long two days"

"Three days"

"A week"

"Okay"

"So I say less then two years"

"Hmm no two years"

Fox frowns and she laughs

"What can't get what you want"

"Yeah something like that"

"You remind me of Collin McCrae"

"How is he"

"Good as far as I can see"

"And Rory"

"Good how do you know them"

"We went to the same school remember"

Isabella looked at him confusing

"Collin and I were friends wanted to be in the group but couldn't get in it"

"oh right"

"So we do know each other"

"Ah no"

"Oh come on"

"Prove to me Cranes can be on the good side"

"How Long"

"How ever long it takes" She says

"Okay so while we do that we date"

"As in each other"

"Yes"

She glares at him and he smiles

"I always get what I want"

"Yes you do but do you get it when you want"

"Usually yes"

Isabella just shakes her head

"Okay fine give me two years"

"Okay but we can go on dates with other people"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"  
"Yes"

"NO"  
"YES"

"Fine we can date other people BUT No sleeping with them" He says and Isabella laughs

"I highly doubt I'll be sleeping with anyone but you"

"You wanna bet"

"What"

"I'll marry you and SLEEP with you in two years"

Fox's mouth went down and Isabella got up again.

Jason came up to him and waved his hand in his face. Jared came over

"Two times in two days wow that must be harsh man" Jared says

"What happen"

"Isabella beats him to the punch" Jared says

"Wow the playboy gets outplayed"

"OR out Foxed" Jared says

"Who would have seen the day" Jason says

Fox walked off. He had to win her over he just had to but what can he do to do that. He had to show her Crane's could be a force of good. Now he had to get back to Harmony and retool Crane. He called for the jet and then went to go talk to Isabella.

"Iz"

"Hm"

"Help me"

"What get into my pants Never"

"No well that I wouldn't mind but No not that"

"Then what"

"Help me retool Crane" He says and she laughs

"What's so funny about that"

"Your not the heir"

"You want to bet"

"How much"

"Marry me sooner"

"Fine"

"And then sleep with me on our honeymoon" He smirks

"Its always about getting someone in bed with you isn't it"

Fox frowns "No"

"Six months after the honeymoon"

"Deal now what do you say"

"Sure"

"WE leave this afternoon with everyone" Fox says

Isabella nods her head

Fox left her room and went to his room to make some calls.


	11. Fancy

"Grandfather we are coming back and she's helping me retool Crane"

"Nicolas" Alistair warns

"Grandfather I'm showing what Cranes can be" Fox says

"And Theresa"

"She will to"

"If this backfires I'll have your neck Fox"

"There's the grandfather I loathe"

"This is very delicate," Alistair says

"I know that's my point grandfather we ease them in gradually"

"By retooling Crane," Alistair says

"Yes grandfather" Fox says

Alistair smiled he could get to know Alexandria without her knowing. He frowns though how could he get to know her when she's scared of him. He looked through his window Fancy, He asked his sectary to get his granddaughter for him.

Fancy came in.

"Yes grandfather"

"I need you to work for Crane"

"Ah how"

"Fashion department"

"But we don't have that"

"We will with the help of Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald"

"But she's mother's PA"

"Not anymore she isn't I'm having Ivy fire her and you hire her"

"But grandfather she's in high school Luis will definitely say No"

"So you noticed him to"

"Yeah I did"

"Use him to your advantage"

"I'm not going to do that grandfather"

Alistair frowns "Show him not all Cranes are evil"

"I think it's a little too late for that grandfather"

"No Sheridan"

"Then have her do it he's already half way there"

"Anything else grandfather"

"Get to know your aunt"

"What are you talking about" Fancy asks

"Get to know your Aunt"

"Who"

"You remember Isabella"

"Isabella-Mia"

"No her aunt the one she was named after" Alistair says

"Yes"

"That is her mother I'm her father"

"Alexandria"

"Yes"

"Who is she where has she been is she even alive" Fancy says all in one question and Alistair chuckles.

"Calm down yes she's alive and she's been living here in Harmony with the Lopez Fitzgerald's" He says and Fancy's eyes went wide

"No way"

"Yes way"

"This is wow younger then me"

"Yea"

"This is wow"

"I know you said that"

"What I mean she's cool a little schemer Isabella to but they hate us well Izzie does and well I see her point" Fancy says

"Your brother is working on Isabella I want you to work on Alexandria"

"Yes anything else"

"No"

Fancy leaves after that shocked. Alistair now just had to tell two more people the two most important people in his family. He called Sam up.


	12. A NightCap with a discovery

The four some got back from Hawaii that night. Now how about a nightcap Fox says I m too tired Isabella says O come on Iz lets go have some fun Theresa says putting her arm around her friend and Isabella frowns. Fine one night cap but nothing more Isabella says and Fox smiles. Theresa smiled and at that moment Fox saw the Crane smirk in her. He just shook his head So a night cap at the cottage I thought that was Sheridan s Isabella says Yes it is but she s out of town so what do you say Fox says and everyone agreed. They all went to the cottage where Fancy was What are you doing here Theresa asks Fancy hugging her. A Sleepover She says smiling I m not sleeping over Isabella says That s all right no one really has to just thought it would be fun I never had one Everyone sat down as Fox poured everyone a drink.  
After that he went to sit by Isabella Ah so you decided to break the law Rules are meant to be broken Ah even the one not talking to an ex No You talk to Tom True So you break that rule Yes but there are two important rules I don t break Which are Well one but now two Which are Never get back with an ex and never ever get with a best friends ex so if Jared and Theresa were to break up and Jared was interested or I was interested in him I would never go and be with him What if its true love Fox asks getting a little jealous at Jared Then we suffer Isabella says and Fox stiffs up and she notices this what s wrong Fox Nothing I know there s something wrong What if he dated her for two months Still breaking the rule Two days If she has feelings for him no So there are loop holes Maybe What if two minutes two seconds Did you sleep with someone I m friends with No why Yes you did who was it Isabella asks I don t know what your talking about Then I guess our deal is nulled and void What no way Yes way Oh come on Tell me who she is Isabella asks and Fox looked straight at Whitney and Theresa Its one of them isn t it Fox looked at Isabella and nodded his head.  
Which one your aunt or Whit Whitney Hmm for how long Three Months Did you have feelings for her Yes Do you still No Isabella saw he was telling the truth and she looked over at Whitney. I still can t be with you She says getting up but he held her rest We weren t really together together she was hung up on Chad still only using me Still doesn t erase the fact you were with her You were only aquatiances Yes So doesn t that exclude something Isabella sighs We start as friends and the deal is still nulled void we wait two years before we start dating and you can ask me to marry me a year to whenever after that Okay I can live with that Could you really No but I ll do it anyways if it gets you to be in my life Isabella looked at Fox and for the first time in her life she wasn t sure if the Cranes were that evil. She looked up at Fancy who was smiling and talking with Theresa. She saw something familiar with those two just their smiles. She then looked at their eyes they weren t the same but their smiles and how their faces looked it was uncanery. Isabella s eyes went wide and then she looked at Fox. She bolted out of the door. Fancy, Jared, Theresa, Jason, and Fox all looked surprised. I ll go after her Fox says getting up off the couch. 


End file.
